Jennifer Hale
Jennifer Hale (born January 30, 1972 in Goose Bay, Newfoundland and Labrador, Canada) is a Canadian-born American actress and singer. She's known for voicing: Bastila Shan in Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, Female Commander Shepard in Mass Effect and Samus Aran in Metroid Prime. She used to go under the name: Carren Learning. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2005-2008) - Avatar Kyoshi, June, Additional Voices *Dexter's Laboratory (1998-2001) - Girl (ep53), Lil Girl#3 (ep53), Miss Pimmerwickle (ep43), Ms. Applebee (ep53), Record (ep43), Southern Bell (ep43) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2009-2010) - Aayla Secura, Lolo Purs (ep37), Riyo Chuchi, Trella Bare'Ah (ep48) *The Powerpuff Girls (1998-2005) - Ms. Keane, Princess Morbucks, Sedusa, Activist Leader (ep57), Baby (ep59), Baby Monkey (ep57), Boy#1 (ep22), Casting Director (ep40), Cavewoman (ep61), Gabrielle (ep50), Girl (ep63), Girl#1 (ep22), Girl#1 (ep55), Girl#2 (ep71), Girl#3 (ep22), Girl#3 (ep50), Granny (ep60), Guard (ep29), Heart (ep75), Judy (ep39), Kid#2 (ep57), Kid#4 (ep57), Kim (ep25), Kitty (ep50), Lady (ep65), Lady (ep69), Lady#1 (ep16), Mary, Moko (ep39), Mom (ep40), Mom (ep71), Monster Mom (ep74), Mother Monkey (ep57), Nadia (ep69), Newscaster (ep65), Old Lady (ep29), Old Lady (ep65), Old Lady (ep75), Old Woman (ep51), Operator (ep54), Rabbit Girl (ep22), Reporter#1 (ep20), Reporter#8 (ep20), Schoolgirl Ace (ep29), Secretary (ep71), Superhero Woman (ep46), Townie#2 (ep59), TV Chef (ep64), Waitress (ep53), Woman (ep8), Woman (ep18), Woman (ep20), Woman (ep75), Woman#1 (ep61), Woman#1 (ep74), Woman#2 (ep53), Woman#3 (ep53), Woman Cop (ep38) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *The Powerpuff Girls: Twas the Fight Before Christmas (2003) - Princess Morbucks, Little Girl, Ms. Keane 'Movies' *The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2002) - Ms. Keane, Reporter Video Games 'Video Games' *Disney's Atlantis: The Lost Empire: Search for the Journal (2001) - Additional Voices *Disney's Atlantis: The Lost Empire: Trial by Fire (2001) - Additional Voices *Disney Infinity 3.0 (2015) - Aayla Secura, Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel *Lego Star Wars III: The Clone Wars (2011) - Aayla Secura, Additional Voices *Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures (2010) - Aayla Secura *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) - Bastila Shan *Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes (2009) - Aayla Secura *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Master Satele Shan, Trooper Female, Master Bastila Shan *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Galactic Starfighter (2013) - Trooper Female, Master Satele Shan *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Galactic Strongholds (2014) - Trooper Female *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Rise of the Hutt Cartel (2013) - Trooper Female, Master Satele Shan *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Shadow of Revan (2014) - Master Satele Shan, Trooper Female *The Powerpuff Girls: Chemical X-Traction (2001) - Princess Morbucks, Sedusa *The Powerpuff Girls: Relish Rampage (2002) - Ms. Keane, Princess Morbucks, Sedusa Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (20) *As a result of her prolific works as a voice actress in video gaming, Guinness World Records awarded her with a Guinness World Record for being "the most prolific videogame voice actor (female)" which has been featured in the book Guinness World Records 2013: Gamer's Edition. Guinness World Records 2013: Gamer's Edition. Guinness World Records Ltd. 2012. pp. 154. ISBN 9781904994954. Category:American Voice Actors